The First Digimon Frontier Fanfic EVER!!!
by Umeko the God
Summary: As the title indicates, this is the first Digimon Frontier Fanfic EVER! At least that I know of. Anyway, as a warning, this is EXTREMELY messed up, so it might be a hazard to your health if you are pregnant and have a history of heart problems.


****

THE FIRST DIGIMON FRONTIER FANFIC EVER!

Me: This is the FIRST Digimon Frontier fanfic EVER! At least, the first one I KNOW of. TYAHAHAHAHAHA! I am SO speshul! YAY! I do not own ANYONE in this fanfiction. Except for my brother and me. I own my brother!!! YAY!!! Hmm… now looking at the first several lines, I realize that I've been reading Link and Luigi's fanfics too much…

Come here, Willard! I want you to say something for me!

Willard: Let's start!

Me: YAY!!! Remember kids! Digimon Frontier starts Sunday, April 7, 2002 at 9 AM on Fuji TV! That's Channel 8 in Tokyo! Watch Junpei's prodigious fatness! And yes, you silly neener-heads, I AM paid to say that! *Yamato's Father gives her fifty bucks* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Junpei Sibayama, Izumi Orimoto, and Tomoki Himi were walking around wherever Digimon Frontier takes place. Their Digimon weren't with them because the Leomon from Link and Luigi's fanfics had invaded mine and stole them.

Actually, to be completely truthful, it's because no one knows their names yet. I'd give them names, but I don't even know which ones go with whom.

CONTINUING!

Takuya was being justice-ish!

Kouji was being a lone wolf and was putting as much distance between him and the others as possible!

Junpei was being fat and was playing with his toy trains!

Izumi was being Italian!

Tomoki was constantly falling over because his hat was bigger than his body!

"Choo choo!" Junpei said, playing with his toy trains.

"Hey, Junpei," Takuya asked, "are you an escapee from jail or something?" He eyed Junpei's bright orange jumpsuit.

"No!" Junpei defended. "I work in a garage!"

"That can't be, Junpei," said Kouji. "You're too fat to fit under a car!"

Everyone laughed like fools.

"Grosso!" Izumi added in Italian.

"I like computers," said Tomoki, falling over again.

Everyone laughed at his expense.

"Idiotico!" Izumi added in Italian.

"I believe in justice and well-being! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of soccer, I'll punish you!" Takuya shouted, doing the Sailormoon hand-thingie.

"No one's here, Takuya," Kouji scoffed.

Everyone laughed again.

"Idiotico!" Izumi added in Italian.

Tomoki tugged on Kouji's shirt, leaning dangerously near to falling over again. "Kouji?"

Kouji stared at him. "What do you want, pipsqueak?"

Tomoki fell onto his head and stood back up again. "My big brother doesn't like me. Will you be my big brother?"

"No way!"

"I'll be your big brother, Tomoki!" said Junpei.

"Get away from me, fatso!" screamed Tomoki.

Junpei sniffed.

"So, will you be my big brother, Kouji?"

"NO!"

"YAY!" Tomoki jumped on Kouji. "Kouji's my big brother!"

Junpei was still crying, but no one noticed or cared.

SUDDENLY!

"I am THE CAN!" said The Can that had just jumped out. "I will destroy you all!"

"GASP!" gasped everyone.

"We LURVE you, The Can!" cheered Kirsten and Justin, who had just appeared. Then they exploded!

"I'm so LURVED!" said The Can. "Now I will destroy you!"

"Never!" said Takuya. "I'll protect the justice!"

Then everybody did the thing that does the thing.

"Takuya, evolve! Agunimon!"

"Kouji, evolve! Wolfmon!"

"Junpei, evolve! Britmon!"

WE DON'T CARE, JUNPEI!!!

Britmon sniffed.

"Izumi, evolve! Fairimon!"

"Tomoki, evolve! Chackmon!"

"Oh no!" said The Can. "Not Agunimon, Androdogmon, Digimonthatisnotfatmon, Angebutterflymon, and Teddybeararmymanmon!"

"Yes, it is… no, that is NOT us!" said Agunimon. "You're reading from the wrong script, The Can. That's the old script Umeko wrote when she could only make out the Kana for my name, because I am SOOOO speshul, and so she made up names for the others."

"Oh, SORRY, Agunimon!" said The Can. He switched scripts. "Oh no! Not Agunimon, Wolfmon, Britmon, Fairimon, and Chackmon!"

"Yes, it is us!" said Agunimon. "We will protect the justice!"

Takuya had turned into a Digimon that looked like a cross between Growmon and Bezulbubmon!

Kouji had turned into a Digimon that looked like Andromon with a dog face!

Junpei had turned into a Digimon that was NOT fat! But no one noticed or cared!

Izumi had turned into a Digimon that looked like a farfella! That's Italian for "butterfly!"

Tomoki had turned into a Digimon that looked like a teddy bear in the army! He didn't have his hat anymore, but his head was really oversized so he STILL was constantly falling over!

Luigi was prancing around like a knave! Then he exploded!

Fairimon said, "Mama Mia! That's a spicy meatball!" because she's said the least through this whole story.

Then Agunimon, being so big and speshul because he was the leader, stepped on The Can.

"YAY!" cheered everyone. Then they exploded!

And as the people from Yuu-Gi-Oh! were trying to open the cave, the camera panned out and there was The Can looking so very ominous.


End file.
